katekyohitmanrebornfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ChronoFire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:True-Clown-Prince page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) yeah well Well yes and no, Its dead because im the only one here and no because im active here, Im currently trying to make it active again wanna join? Highestbounty123 15:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) No rules at the moment because the original ones who were here didnt make the rules, The founder of the wiki Arctic Fox is a friend of mine and im going to ask him to make me an admin so that i can fix this place up so, I can say that if ya wanna make Dying Will Flames dont make them resemble existing flames, Dont make a Famiglia stronger than the Vongola or as strong as the Vongola near its strength ide say is fine, No OP'd characters of course and thats all for now Highestbounty123 16:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah no cause if you do that it means its probably 60 years after the current timeline were Tsuna becomes the boss and the future Tsuna doesnt count cause the future is sure to be changed now make ya own family Highestbounty123 16:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) well seeing as how most character in KHR have two dying will flames then fine two dying will flames only not a dozen like Daemon okay? And also Sky Flames only for bossesHighestbounty123 16:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Exactly since the Earth Flames are probably exclusive to the Simon Famiglia you cant have the Earth Flames only a Dying Will Flame and a Special Flame, Like the Flame of WrathHighestbounty123 16:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Well since we see them busy alot and never have free time then i dont think there would be any place for them to meet the Canon Characters, But i do think that you could meet minor characters such as Shoichi or others ya know but no interactions with the main characters like Tsuna and his guardians or Kyoko and especially not Reborn cause i dont think you wanna bump into him and no you cant make your ArcobalenoHighestbounty123 16:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay now problem enjoy your stay and be careful when you eat cause Bianchi is poisoning the food in hereHighestbounty123 16:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Well if ya want Dying Will Flames then go to basices, Firstly think about a certain place that has several elements like Space which i made has many many maaaaaaaaany elements and stuff like ummm............Dying Will Flames of the something i dunno you pick whatever you want just dont make it OP'd and remember the name of the flames like the Sky Flames has to have the name Sky as the strongest flamesHighestbounty123 16:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) yeah well yes so take ya time no pressure Highestbounty123 16:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC)